towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:What a Pitty
"Zu Schade!" schaffen es Krakua und Bima etwa nicht? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:04, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich hab ich den Titel nur ausgewählt weil in dem Wort Pitty das englische Wort für Grube, also Pit, drinnen steht, auf den Text bezogen sollte es ironisch gemeint sein, Zu schade, dass die Grube zerstört wird. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:06, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:07, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mal ne Frage ich versteh das ganze mit Vator nicht ist er nun ein Vulkan? Wie kann er dann ein Element haben usw.??? Kailani 18:07, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Er ist ein Vulkan, er besteht aus Feuer, er hat sich Diener Geschaffen, die das Element Feuer haben. Die will er dann absorbieren. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:09, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) soweit klar aber wie will er sich an dem ein oder anderen rächen? Kriegt er wenn er seine untertanen absorbiert hat einen richtigen körper o. so? Kailani 18:12, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das hab ich schon in Logbuch des Suchtrupps erklärt. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:12, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Allgemein mal, wie findet ihr das erste Kapitel, ist es zu kompliziert? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:13, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) nein. Ich gelte selbst als kompliziert. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:22, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Coole Geschichte! Wir müssten eine neue Kategorie einrichten: Böse Wesen oder andere die dem Bösen dienen. --Jadekaiser 10:43, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) tolles kapitel !!! Das Opfer von Cahdok ist eine gute idee Kailani 18:22, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, aber Gahdok hat keine richtige Schulter =P Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:23, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte. Das mit Cahdok finde ich echt dramatisch (heimlicher Bohrokfan)! --Jadekaiser 20:06, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ihr seit echt gute Maskenerfinder! Respekt! Aber auch eine sehr gute Geschichte! --Jadekaiser 13:43, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) eigentlich trägt Helryx eine andere Maske...^^ Imani 18:56, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Welche denn? (Profil|Talk) 18:57, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) siehe Destiny War, eine Maske mit der sie die Vergangenheit von jedem X-beliebigem Objekt herausfinden kann Imani 18:58, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Achso, hab ich noch nicht gelesen. Dann hat sie sie eben irgendwann getauscht. (Profil|Talk) 19:02, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) wollt ich auch nur mal sagen^^ Imani (Profil|Talk) 19:04, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) außerdem: Cooles Kapitel, super! Imani 19:08, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) danke. (Profil|Talk) 19:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) WOW! Keine Makuta mehr, also das würde ja ebenfalls die Existenz oder den Zusammenschluss der Toa Olda und Inara.... verhindern.... Imani 20:08, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) shice ... aber es gab am Anfang nur so 20 bis 30 Makuta in der Geschichte XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 20:12, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) nun ja, also beim großen krieg war es schon einiges mehr Imani 20:13, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Inder "normal" geschichte [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 20:14, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Coole Geschichte! Schreibe blos weiter so! --Jadekaiser 12:57, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cooles Kapitel, nur mal so nebenbei: Wieso wechselst du bei 60.000 Jahren in die Bionicle-Hauptstory-Dimension da Vakama ja in deiner ein Matoraner ist und Jaller ein Toa Metru.... Imani 19:03, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wird alles noch erklärt... (Profil|Talk) 12:35, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok. Imani 13:33, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ach... so ist das also alles passiert xD --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 20:04, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Aber Teridax sit doch wiederum nach Metru Nui gekommen? Imani 21:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ist mir vorher auch aufgefallen, ich werde es noch ein bisschen umschreiben. (Profil|Talk) 19:10, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das letzte Kapitel ist genau so cool wie die anderen! Super! --Jadekaiser 19:54, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke sehr. (Profil|Talk) 20:04, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh oh! Wenn die Makuta nicht mehr existieren, dann sind die Toa Olda doch getrennt..... Imani 17:14, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nein... ich werde es wahrscheinlich noch erklären, denn die Atorika hat ja alles rückgängig gemacht. Alles was ich selber geschrieben habe ist ab jetzt eine Vergangenheit, die niemand kennt. Die Toa Olda sind gar kein Team mehr. (Profil|Talk) 17:16, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wow! Einfach genial! Deine Stories erinnern mich wirklich immer wieder und jedes Mal aufs Neue an ein gutes Buch: Dazu geschrieben, um seine Leser zu fesseln - hat man es einmal angefangen, kann man es einfach nicht mehr weglegen! (Ich glaube, das habe ich dir jetzt sogar bereits mehrmals gesagt, aber daran siehst du zumindest wie ernst ich das meine.) Ich kann echt nur sagen: Mach weiter so!!! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:59, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du musst gerade reden, deine Story ist so perfekt, ich kann es kaum erwarten mir Teil 2 auszudrucken, die Geschichte würde ich mal vermarkten, also pass auf, sonst gebe ich sie als meine aus und geh damit zu einem Verlag, dann werde ich Reich (Spaß) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 20:01, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm, also weißt du... wenn du meine Story so toll findest und ich deine Stories am liebsten als meine eigenen ausgeben würde... vielleicht sollten wir dann wirklich mal darüber nachdenken unser beider Fähigkeiten zusammenzulegen, was meinst du? (Ist jetzt bloß eine Überlegung von mir, musst du nicht annehmen xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:10, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es wäre mir eine Ehre! Ich hab schon mal ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit jemandem aus diesem Wiki gemacht (A Journey to Remember), aber mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten wäre wirklich cool. Ich hab gerade auf meiner Story-Seite A Universe in Danger die Titel meiner Geschichten aufgeschrieben, du kannst dir ja aussuchen welchen titel du am besten findest, dann können wir die Geschichte gemeinsam schreiben, oder eine komplett neue, dagegen hätte ich auch nichts. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 20:19, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Echt jetzt? Du willst wirklich mit mir zusammenarbeiten - ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt! (Und das ist mein Ernst) Ich werde mir die Titel jetzt mal durchlesen und du kannst, sofern du Lust dazu hast, schon mal ein bisschen Brainstorming machen bzw. mir auch schon verraten was dir vielleicht so als "Roter Faden" für eine gemeinsame Geschichte vorschwebt. Okay? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:31, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) "Roter Faden"? Meinst du damit vielleicht einen Weg beide Geschichten zu verbinden? Wenn ich das richtig annehme, dann hab ich genau die richtige Situation, denn in meiner Geschichte Stirbt ein... sehr wichtiger Charakter, und daraufhin geschehen nurnoch schlimme sachen. Eines Tages finden sie dann heraus, dass es noch andere Planeten gibt und reisen dort hin um sie auf Bewohnbarkeit zu untersuchen, ich könnte ja bei dir landen oder so. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 20:34, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm... der Gedanke klingt auf jeden Fall schon mal interessant; ich bin gerade am überlegen... Okay, hier mein erster Vorschlag - der aber noch längst nicht ausgereift, geschweige denn perfekt ist: Du weißt, dass es am Ende meiner Geschichte einen großen Kampf gibt? Was wäre, wenn deine Charaktere gemeinsam mit meinen Charakteren diese Schlacht bestreiten würden? Sprich, dass sie einige Kapitel vorher auftauchen (von welcher Stroy von dir reden wir in diesem Falle?) (Es kann auch durchaus ein Bösewicht aus deiner Story in meine "rüberwechseln"... Zwei Bösewichte, vielleicht sogar noch mit ungefähr den gleichen Zielen?) Oder hast du vielleicht noch nen anderen (vielleicht sogar besseren) Vorschlag? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:48, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wow, ich soll im Finale deiner story mitkämpfen? Na klar doch, bei so einem coolen Angebot. Dann wird das auch das Finale meiner Story bilden. Von mir werden dann zwei gute und zwei böse zu dir kommen, wäre das in Ordnung oder sollten es mehr sein? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 20:53, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also (ich bring hier mit meinen Ideen schon wieder meine ganze schöne Planung durcheinander xD): # Zu den Charakteren: Gute kann man immer gebrauchen... also nur her damit; das dürfen dann auch ruhig mehr als zwei sein! Von den Bösen würde ich sagen 2 sind gut - 3 bis 4 das Maximum (sonst haben die Guten ja gar keine Chance mehr, wenn man mein Bösewichte auch noch mitrechnet xD). Ob du dabei jetzt allerdings Hauptbösewichte oder aber "kleine Fische" nimmst bleibt dir überlassen... Wobei ich jedoch sagen würde, dass wir nicht mehr als 2 Hauptbösewichte haben sollten, außer natürlich die gründen dann irgend eine Organisation oder so etwas. (Hm, warum denn eigentlich nicht?)Böse als Nebencharaktere kann man jedoch wiederum auch nicht genug haben, meiner Meinung nach... Und wie siehst du das? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:12, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Habs mir auch anders überlegt, ich nehme jetzt doch acht gute mit, nämlich die Toa, die als erstes in meiner Story vorkamen. Hast du einen Titel für die Geschichte, denn der Titel meines Finales ist hässlich XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 21:21, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wieso bist du dir da so sicher? Lass doch erstmal hören... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:29, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) "Der Endlose Krieg", aber den Namen find ich nicht so gut, weil ich es zu anfang anders geplant habe, aber das was jetzt geplant ist finde ich besser, und da hört sich der titel zu harmlos an XD. Ich muss jetzt off, wir sehen uns morgen, oder schreiben uns xD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 21:35, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jo, is gut. Über einen Titel werde ich überdies einmal nachgrübeln, vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:57, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Titel Für mich ist es immer einfacher einen Titel zu finden, wenn ich die genaue Story der Geschichte kenne. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:04, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die genaue Story, hm... darüber müssen wir uns auch noch einigen, glaub ich (oder?) Oder ist das jetzt so, dass deine Charaktere bei mir landen, dann irgendwie auf meine treffen, derweil die Makuta sich (aus bisher noch nicht bekannten Gründen xD) mit Diames zusammenschließen, um dann gemeinsam beide Universen zu beherrschen? (Wollen wir das mit dem Kapitel mit der Zwischendimension vor dem Endkampf dann eigentlich trotzdem machen oder nicht? Ich bitte dich um deine Meinung dazu.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:23, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Also zuerst kommen meine Leute durch einen Unfall in dein Universum und lernen dort deine Leute kennen, meine Makuta folgen, weil diese acht Toa die mächtigsten des Universums sind. Dort treffen sie sich dann mit den Bösen deines Universums und schließen sich mit ihnen zusammen. Das mit der Zwischendimension können wir schon noch vor dem Endkampf schreiben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:29, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, dann hätten wir das schon mal (ich mach nachhert auch nochmal eine genau Zusammenfassung des Ganzen in Works, das schreib ich dann aber auch noch entweder hier auf die Disku oder bei mir oder bei dir auf die Benutzerdisku). Und dann können wir auch über einen Titel nachdenken. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:40, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaub, wir haben uns diesbezüglich ja jetzt schon geeinigt: Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit soll's werden, wenn ich nicht irre - ich schreib's eben hier nur hier noch mal zur Sicherheit hin. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:53, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC)